In drywall construction and particularly in the mobile home industry where the trusses and wood studs are attached directly to sealing members or side of the home, the principal method of attachment involves mechanical fasteners, particularly the "Rosette" attachments, which are essentially aesthetically pleasing mechanical fasteners. Other means include staples or batten strips, particularly in side walls.
The conventional mechanical fasteners, including nailing, stapling and so forth, have structural problems in that the entire structure depends upon the alignment of trusses or studs. That is, if one of the trusses is warped or otherwise out of alignment, the surface which is mechanically attached or nailed to it gives or warps to fit that particular truss. This is likewise true if glue is used to secure the wood trusses to the dryboard. If the wood member is warped and does not fit flatly against the dryboard, then either a portion of the wood will not be bonded to the dryboard, leaving a gap between the wood and the board, or the wood surface is forced flat upon the dryboard by pressure and the resultant bonded structure is subject to a force exerted by the tendency of the wood to return to its warped position causing cracking or uneven surfaces on the face of the dryboard.
Additionally, the use of wallboard nails creates an expense of providing for coverage of the nail heads for aesthetic purposes. Normally, the nail head is driven into the board and covered with a paste which is in turn covered with a batten strip or a tape on the painted or finished surface. This is a time consuming process which often results in an aesthetic failure if proper care is not taken.
These problems become more pronounced in industries such as mobile home construction where the drywall is itself the finished surface and therefore must be free of all visible construction markings. Ceilings of mobile homes which are directly attached to the trusses are particularly susceptible to appearance problems. Previous attempted solutions involved "Rosette" attachments which are essentially a "decorative" type of screw or nail. Although adequate, their use was considered by some to be unattractive.
The method of the present invention allows for the permanent bonding of drywall or wallboard to its supporting members without mechanical fasteners and provides a flat continuous surface which does not warp or have signs of construction on its outer face.